


The Mate Of An Enemy

by tiana2k8



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Werewolf, Yaoi, mate, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiana2k8/pseuds/tiana2k8
Summary: Klaus And Damon Find Out There Mates





	1. The Meeting

The Meeting

  
Damon Salvatore had a bad day,

  
First he gave Elena the love of his life his blood to save her from dying in the ritual Klaus is going to do to break his hybrid curse, secondly that ended up into an argument between Stefan, Elena and Damon. Lastly he met Klaus.

  
Damon leaves the Salvatore boarding house, drives to the grill and walks into the mystic grill to sit down a get a drink. Rick comes to the grill and sits down next to damon.  
" I screwed up" said Damon  
"Yeah, Yeah you Did" said Rick  
"Gentleman, Why So Glum" Klaus said with a smirk

  
Both of the friends just turn to look at Klaus

  
"Ugh" said Damon with disgust,  
Damon groaned out in annoyance to see Klaus with a smirk on his face.  
"Klaus I presume" said Damon in an flat tone of voice  
"In the flesh" said Klaus with a smirk with and a smooth silky British accented voice  
"Thanks for the loner mate" said Klaus  
"Any reason you stoped by to say hi said Damon with a glare  
"Why I am told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger, just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret" said Klaus  
"Huh, thanks for your advice  
I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance Huh" said Damon  
"You are kidding, he's kidding right said Klaus looking at both Rick" and Damon.  
"No, not really" said Rick  
"I mean come on what's a grand month in the scheme of things" said Damon  
"Let me be clear  
I have my vampire  
I have my werewolf  
I have everything I need  
The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up". said klaus  
Klaus walks out on Rick and Damon. Damon exhales  
"That was fun" said Damon in a sarcastic way  
"You're going to screw it up aren't you" said Rick  
"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might..... get over the fact I tried to turn her into a vampire" said Damon  
"I think it won't matter, because you will be dead" said Rick  
"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have brought her one month before the next full moon" said Damon  
"But you will still be dead" said Rick  
"Are you gonna help me or what" said Damon  
"What do you want me to do" asked Rick


	2. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus And Damon Find Out There Mates

Rick and Damon meet at Ricks Apartment.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" said katarina

"Well someone had to invite him in" Said Rick standing in the doorway.

"Damon would you like to come in ?" said rick

Damon walks into Rics apartment What are you trying to do, get me killed said katarina Damon Vamped pushing Kathrine over to the wall."I'm here to collect on our deal" said damon

"I got it from hear Rick" said damon

"Are you sure?" said Rick "

Yeah, only one needs to get blamed for this" said damon

"Get back to the house and stop elana from handing herself over" said damon

"Get blamed for what" said Katherine

"I need to know where klaus is keeping his werewolf" said Damon

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" replied Damon "No Damon you can't interfere he will kill everyone you have ever meet" said a worried Katerina

"I just need to lay this thing" said Damon

"No no no way" shouted Katerina

"Your gonna like this it should by you an extra month of your pathetic life" said Damon

"Yeah well I'm not the vampire that he's planning on sacrificing" Kathrine replied with a smirk

"what" shouted Damon "He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood therefore I'm in the clear" said Katherine


End file.
